


Give A Little

by AnnaWatermelon



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, What else is new, minho is just a giggly bab who wants some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: Minho wants attention and he's gonna get it.





	Give A Little

“Jinki-hyung.”

 

Jinki’s jaw tensed as the voice ripped his attention away from the script he was currently studying. He could put up with the clacking sounds the video game controller made as Minho shot virtual goals on their TV screen, but he couldn’t ignore it when the boy was speaking to him directly.

 

Minho paused his game and put the controller down on the floor. “Hyuuung~” He whined, sliding further down onto the couch he was laying on until the bottoms of his feet tapped Jinki’s thighs. Jinki let a puff of air out of his nose and tried rereading the line he was on for the third time.

 

Sticking his bottom lip out, Minho poked Jinki’s thigh with his big toe, just underneath the hem of his grey boxers. “Jinki-hyung, I need to tell you something.” Jinki just held the script closer to his face and mouthed the line he was reading in hopes that would help it register to his brain.

 

“Hyung.” Minho said, pushing Jinki’s thigh hard enough his body leaned to the side before going back into place. Jinki squinted at the print on the page through his glasses, continuing to mouth the words.

 

“Hyung hyung hyung hyung hyung - ” Minho accentuated each word with a push to his thigh, eventually traveling up to the side of his torso. Seeing as Jinki was still ignoring him, Minho pouted again and slid even further down the couch until he could just reach Jinki’s face. “Hyung.” He said, poking his big toe into Jinki’s cheek.

 

Jinki dropped his script onto his lap, exasperated, and sighed, turning to face Minho. “What?”

 

Minho smiled so big Jinki thought his face was going to break. “Hi.”

 

Throwing his papers onto the floor, Jinki climbed on top of Minho, who screamed. “That’s all you wanted to tell me?!” He yelled, placing his fingers on Minho’s sides, tickling him. Minho threw his head back in a half laugh, half shout. “‘Hello?!’ Are you serious?!”

 

Minho screamed and kicked his legs in the air in a feeble attempt to get Jinki off. “Stop, stop!!” He screamed, accidentally hitting his head on the arm of the couch as he thrashed it around.

 

Jinki’s eyes went wide and he pulled Minho’s head away, caressing it. “Oh shit, are you okay?” He asked, petting Minho’s hair.

 

“I’m fine.” Minho replied, with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Jinki leaned down and kissed the top of his head, making Minho’s heart pound. No matter how many times Jinki kissed him, his blood would never fail to rush to his face.

 

Jinki chuckled, noticing the pink tint to Minho’s cheeks. “You’re cute.” He said, kissing Minho’s nose. When he pulled back, Minho was staring up at him with wide eyes, nibbling on his lower lip. He kissed there next, Minho sighing into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Jinki’s neck. Jinki peppered kisses lower, to Minho’s chin, his jaw, and his neck, which made Minho whimper.

 

Shifting his body, Jinki became face level, with Minho’s stomach. He gently lifted Minho’s t-shirt, exposing the tan skin above his sweats. He left a kiss near Minho’s hip, only to hear a short laugh from above him. He rolled his eyes. “Are you really going to laugh when I’m trying to be sexy?”

 

Minho tried to fight the smile creeping on his face and failed. “Sorry, but you’re the one who made me ticklish in the first place.”

 

Jinki kissed a bit closer to Minho’s belly button, only to be met with another giggle. More to the right. Another laugh. Annoyed, Jinki placed his lips where a patch of Minho’s hair disappeared underneath the band of his sweatpants.

 

Minho’s breath caught in his throat. “That...didn’t tickle.” He said, just above a whisper.

 

Feeling triumphant, Jinki shifted back up so that his body was flush against Minho’s and kissed his neck. “How about we take this to the bedroom, hm?” He said in between kisses, feeling Minho’s heartbeat quicken against his own chest. “Would you like that, baby?”

 

“Yes, hyung.” Minho breathed, moving his arms up to Jinki’s sides.

 

Before Minho could rest his arms on Jinki’s torso, Jinki pulled back and patted the side of Minho’s butt. “Good boy. Let’s go.”

  
And as Jinki held his hand as he led them to his bedroom, Minho thanked every god that the other members weren’t home that day.


End file.
